Various loop mitigation protocols exist for preventing formation of loops in a network. Examples include, but are not limited to, Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) and its variants (RSTP, PVST, MSTP, R-PVST etc).
Typically, a loop mitigation protocol identifies redundant links in the network and devices running the loop mitigation protocol communicate with one another and negotiate which redundant links will be blocked.